El comienzo de una nueva era
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: CAPITULO ÚNICO Gimli esta evasivo por que siente celos de Aragorn. Tras una declaración, entiende que el Elfo solo le quiere a él, y su relación cambia. Fluff bastante cortito. ¡Pero vale la pena! (o eso creo yo XD)


Antes que nada, decir que nada me pertenece, solo el fic.

Es bastante corto como he dicho en el summary, y algo fluff.

Gracias por leer, y si os apetece dejad un review. ^^

Camino a Isengard, los Rohirrim y la gente de Rohan habían decidido acampar en un bosque, haciendo hogueras y preparando comida y bebida, mientras curaban a los heridos y reparaban las armas.

Legolas estaba preocupado, desde hacía unos días que Gimli lo evitaba. Aragorn no le daba importancia, diciendo que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero el Elfo no podía evitar preocuparse.

Intentó hablar con él pero el enano se mostraba reacio a hablar, parecía molesto por algo pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Esa noche, estaban ellos tres (Gimli algo apartado de sus amigos) Éomer, Theoden, Eowyn y algunos otros civiles de Rohan alrededor de una de las tantas hogueras cenando.

Éomer, hablaba de su amor hacía una campesina de cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos verdes como el bosque. (Según sus palabras)

Mientras relataba cosas sobre la mujer, todos alababan al joven. Este, después de un breve silencio, preguntó con algo de malicia:

-¿Y usted señor enano? ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?¿Y que fue, de una mujer barbuda?  
>-El amor de un enano es para siempre, no es caprichoso como el de los humanos.-Explicó Aragorn, intentando apoyar de alguna manera a Gimli.<p>

-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijo Gimli.-Vuestra señora sin duda, no tiene comparación posible a la hermosa criatura que guarda mi corazón, pues es de entre todas las criaturas, la más angelical y hermosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Legolas y Aragorn estaban sorprendidos pues era la primera noticia que tenían de ese amor. Aunque el Elfo sintió una punzada de celos llenar su corazón y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Vos os enorgullecéis de amar a una mujer que tiene el cabello como el oro y los ojos como un bosque, pues vuestra señora tendría envidia de la imagen de quien mi corazón robó en su día. Su cabello no es como el oro, mancillado por las manos de los que trabajan la tierra, sus cabellos son como los primeros rayos de sol en una mañana de invierno, e iluminan el camino tan aciago que me ha tocado recorrer con solo imaginarlos en mi mente. Sus ojos no son como el manejable bosque, son hermosos y salvajes como el mismo mar, superando el azul de sus iris las aguas cristalinas de las mas hermosas playas.

-Vaya, sois realmente un poeta.-Dijo Eowyn sonriente.

Éomer tardó algo en contestar.

-Mi señora sabe blandir la espada, no yace indefensa en algún lugar.

-Vos no duraríais ni un segundo en un duelo con Le... mi señora -Se corrigió en el último momento.-Pues sus manos a pesar de ser delicadas igual que toda su persona, son ágiles y firmes, y dominan con gracia extrema el arco y las flechas.

Todos quedaron en silencio, de nuevo Gimli había dejado a quien fuera su amor secreto en superior nivel de una forma poética y algo rebuscada.

-¿Y que ha sido de esa mujer, Maese Gimli?-Preguntó la sobrina del rey con curiosidad.

-Su corazón pertenece a otro hombre. O eso creo.

El enano cogió su hacha y se levantó rápidamente para alejarse en la oscuridad hacía las tiendas.

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas sonriente.

-Creo que tenemos a Gimli algo confundido.

Legolas sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca imaginó que Gimli pudiera decir palabras tan hermosas, y menos refiriéndose a él.

Ahora entendía su comportamiento. Estaba celoso de Aragorn y molesto con él.

Siguió el mismo camino del enano y lo vio sentado en una roca frente a un acantilado, fumando de su pipa.

-¿Gimli?-Se acercó.- ¿Puedo saber ya de una vez por qué me evitas?

-No imagines, Elfo. Yo no te evito.

Legolas se acercó y se sentó junto al enano.

-¿Sabes? La descripción que has dado de esa 'mujer' me recuerda mucho a mi.

El cuerpo del enano se tensó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando en vano pensar que eso era una pesadilla y no estaba pasando.

-¿Todo eso que has dicho es cierto, Gimli?-Preguntó con su voz suave impregnada de una dulzura que enterneció al enano.

-Absolutamente todo. No hace falta que digas nada, Legolas, entiendo que quieras a Aragorn, no hace falta que sientas pena por mi.

-Enano tonto, ¿eres capaz de ver toda esa belleza en mi y estas tan ciego que no ves lo que yo siento por ti?-Preguntó sonriente y con las mejillas de un fuerte tono rojizo.

Gimli no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir toda lucidez se había ido de su cabeza al oír esas palabras

Entonces, ¿el elfo no estaba enamorado de su amigo?

Sonrió levemente y un casi imperceptible rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido por Legolas, que con una sonrisa tímida apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del enano, mientras este le rodeaba con los brazos torpemente.

…...oOo...

A la mañana siguiente, nadie veía nada extraño mientras el Elfo ayudaba al enano a subir al caballo, nadie excepto Aragorn.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con emociones totalmente distintas a las de días anteriores.

El enano, apoyado en la espalda del Elfo, abrazó su cintura con algo más fuerza de la necesaria en un tierno pero firme abrazo.

Aun no podía creerse que el Elfo correspondiera los sentimientos de su hosco corazón, así que lo abrazaba tanto como podía para asegurarse de que era real.

-No voy a desaparecer, Gimli. Estoy aquí, junto a ti, y no tengo intención de que eso cambie.-Le dijo con dulzura y un adorable sonrojo que el enano no pudo ver.

-Me cuesta asimilarlo, ¿Seguro que no es algún hechizo élfico?

El elfo rio con una carcajada suave y melodiosa, una de sus manos dejó las riendas del caballo y cogió una de las manos que rodeaban su cintura para guiarla hasta su corazón.

-¿Lo notas?-Preguntó refiriéndose al rápido latir de su corazón.-Esto no puede ser obra de un hechizo.

El enano asintió, con un rubor que hacía competencia con su cabello.

Éomer se acercó, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Maese Gimli, quiero pediros disculpas por la burla en mis palabras ayer en la noche. Sin duda vuestra señora es superior a la mía.

Legolas rio con disimulo, Gimli se separó un poco para poder ver al hombre.

-No os preocupeis, todo queda olvidado.

Éomer asintió y se alejó al galope.

-Parece ser que soy una dama muy hermosa.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino, pronto encontrarían a Pippin y Merry, incluso Gandalf echaba de menos a esos dos pequeños bufones.

La noche llegó, Isengard aun quedaba lejos. Acamparon bastante entrada la noche, montaron las tiendas y cenaron.

Ya en su tienda, Gimli se dispuso a dormir, como siempre, abrazado a su hacha. Pero no podía dormir, su mente se hallaba a unas cuantas tiendas de distancia.

Su hacha le parecía demasiado fría. Quería abrazar a Legolas, no a un arma que olía a sangre de orco.

Pero no podía aparecer así, estaba sucio por las batallas y con las greñas que llevaba casi podía pasar por uno de sus enemigos.

Se levantó algo indeciso, cerca había un rio.

Sigilosamente, caminó por el campamento hasta llegar al rio.

Se desvistió y se metió en el agua, limpiándose el cabello con fuerza, quitándose las trenzas de la barba y limpiándola también.

Después vino el cuerpo, y le prestó especial atención a sus manos. Quería acariciar el cabello del elfo pero no quería ensuciarselo.

Una vez limpio, cogió sus ropas y las puso en remojo, para la vuelta al campamento llevaba unas ropas que Aragorn le había conseguido.

Tendió la ropa dentro de su tienda (Si, algo extraño) y se dirigió dudoso a la tienda del elfo. Contra más se acercaba, más pensaba que había sido una mala idea.

¿Y si Legolas no quería que se quedara con él?¿Y si se reía por ver que se había dado un baño por temor a manchar su inmaculada figura?

-Esto ha sido una estupidez-Susurró- se va a reír de mi.

Gimli estaba algo abatido, se sentía estúpido.

Legolas lo había oído, es más le había detectado por sus pisadas antes de que llegara- Le pareció adorable el comportamiento de Gimli, y esperó a que este reuniera el coraje que necesitaba, no quería presionarle.

-¿Legolas?¿Estás despierto?-Preguntó en un susurro ronco.

El elfo se levantó.

-¡Gimli!-Dijo alegre-No te esperaba-Cuando abrió, se quedó sorprendido.

Su ropa era liviana, no llevaba puesta la armadura ni los guantes, pero lo que le sorprendía es que tenía el cabello mojado, desenredado y... limpio.

Al parecer, se había dado un baño, por que estaba más blanco de lo que recordaba.

-Si, bueno. Siento haber venido sin avisar.

Aún sorprendido, el Elfo le dejó pasar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Preguntó para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-No, solo quería dormir contigo.-Admitió con vergüenza.

Las palabras del enano hicieron que el elfo quisiera abrazarle con fuerza repitiendo una y otra vez: ¡Qué adorable! Pero se controló y dijo:

-Si, eso me gustaría.-Expresó sonriente.

El elfo se tumbó, abriendo las mantas para el enano, cuando este se tumbó, el elfo aprovechó para usarlo de almohada, y sin querer ser ofensivo, decir:

-¿Por qué te has dado un baño?

El enano enredó sus dedos en el cabello del elfo, más suave aún de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-Quería acariciarte el pelo.

Legolas dejó de pasar sus dedos por el pecho del enano para preguntar con confusión:

-¿Y?

-Tu siempre estás tan limpio... no te quería manchar.

El elfo no quería avergonzar a Gimli, así que controló las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca.

-Todo un detalle por tu parte.

Gimli levantó un poco la cabeza del elfo para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Legolas se sonrojó, era la primera vez que se besaba con el enano, y aunque solo fuera un roce, se puso nervioso. Iban muy despacio, y Gimli a pesar de saber que era un guerrero y que era fuerte, le trataba como si fuera un cristal que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

Volvieron a tumbarse sin decir nada, ambos con las mejillas rojas.

El elfo podía oír el constante y veloz martillear del corazón del enano.

¡Y hasta aquí llega el fic! Espero que os haya gustado. n.n


End file.
